Chrono Soldier to Vampire
by St. Louis Souls
Summary: Jackie Robinson, a member of the United States Marine Corps in 2044 flees a large scale massacre in 2044 in his F-35 Lightning when he finds a Time Tunnel and flies through it. He crash lands on the outskirts of Osaka, Japan and wakes up in Yokai Academy.


Chrono Soldier + Vampire

Chapter one: Crash and Recovery

A blindingly white tunnel of light was seen in the skies over Osaka, Japan as a sleek, silver Sky Runner blasted out, flames and smoke leaving a fiery trail across the sky. The ship was piloted by the Chrono Soldier, a futuristic soldier from the year 2044, who was part of a special unit of U.S Marines. This unit was dubbed the "Stinger" because of their ability to manipulate time using specially crafted T.M.C suits. This particular pilot was running from Meyouryu, a large Imperion class Destroyer tasked with eliminating the remnants of the U.S military's branches and top squads. (REEEEEEE...) A heat-seeking missile struck the starboard engine of the jet, sending it into a spiral. "Titan 01, I've been hit! Goin' down! " The plane hit the ground nose first and skidded, smoke billowing from its engines.

* * *

><p>Jackie came to, head throbbing, strangely not remembering anything of the crash. His nanosuit and weapons gone, the first thought that popped into his head was that he'd been captured. He slowly opened his eyes and saw an empty hospital ward. His sword, guns and visor were on a medical crate in a far corner of the room. He carefully slid the covers off of him and looked down. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans, a white Nike Airstream hoodie and black sneakers. (running internal scan... please wait... systems at 75% functionality. Dispatching nanobots.) His eyelids closed, flickered and snapped open. "Where am I?" He sat up and saw the vague shape of a girl standing by the edge of the bed. "She's... beautiful..." The girl heard Jackie utter these words and ran out into the hallway."He's awake, guys!" She said excitedly. Other students entered the room, gathering around him. " Hey man, are you okay?" said a boy. " Dude, I don't know what I'm doing here, or where I am. Can you please fill in the details?" The boy sighed, "Alright. But first, allow me to introduce myself. Name's Tsukune Aono" said the boy, smiling. Tsukune was a Japanese boy with unkempt black hair and brown eyes. " I'm Jackie Robinson, nice to meet you." replied Jackie, grinning. " You're at Yokai Academy, a school for the supernatural." Jackie laughed, then caught himself, breathing deeply. " Are you serious?" " completely." " Okay. If you guys are supernatural creatures, what kind of monsters are you?" " Moka's a full- fledged vampire, Kurumu's a succubus, Yukari's a witch, and Mizore's a yuki-onna, or snow woman." Jackie's eyes darkened momentarily, and he scowled. " Would you be any of the above?" " Yep. I'm part vampire." " Does that mean that if I was human, that I'd have every drop of blood drained from my body?" asked Jackie angrily. " N-no. Not at all." said Tsukune fearfully. " Oh. Alright!" said Jackie, laughing heartily. Tsukune inquired his companion, a hint of suspicion in his voice. " So... now that you know about us, is it alright if we asked a few questions about you?" It's perfectly fine." replied Jackie. " Well, for starters, what are you doing here?" "I have absolutely no idea. I was drifting in and out of conciousness for several hours, and I can't remember a thing." " A-ha! You may be suffering from amnesia." exclaimed Yukari. Kurumu inquired Jackie next. " Next question: where are you from?" At this, Jackie's eyes shone brightly and a see through globe glowed from his hands. It rotated a bit and stopped on Altoona, Pennsylvania. He looked up. " Does that answer your question?" " Uhm, yeah." A vital piece of information that had been nagging at the back of Jackie's mind forced its way to the surface, and he decided to release it. "I'm not really sure how to tell ya'll this, but I'm a cyborg. Half man, half machine." Their jaws dropped when they realized this. "Sugoi!" exclaimed Yukari, her eyes lighting up.<p>

Moka Akashiya was a girl with bubble gum pink hair that went to her knees, and emerald green eyes. She wore the female variant of the school's uniform. There was a silver cross with a crimson bead in the center hanging from a choker around her neck. Kurumu Kurono,(the girl Jackie had glimpsed earlier), had ocean blue hair held up in bows. She wore a variant of the school's uniform with a tight fitting yellow sweater, mainly to accentuate her bust. Yukari Sendou, at 11 years old was the youngest student to ever attend Yokai Academy. She was a witch, a borderline creature, neither monster nor human. She had Brownish-black hair that was short, and purple eyes. She wore a traditional witch's outfit with pointed hat, cape, and a wand with a pentagram in the center. Mizore Shirayuki had purple hair down to her neck, and purple eyes that seemed to look right into Jackie's liquid Nitrogen core. She wore a jacket with baggy arms, purple striped stockings, and white shoes. For some reason that Jackie couldn't comprehend, she had a belt tied around her right leg.

A metallic ringing sound, like what you hear when a train blasts through a railroad crossing, filled the room. Jackie got off of the bed and walked towards the window, looking towards the gate. He saw a large headlight moving fast through the trees, and walked out onto the ledge of the infirmary. " Where are you going, Jackie?" cried Moka, worried for her new companion. He looked back at her and said, with a laugh, "There's a train a-comin, and I've got a feeling that I know who's running it." With that, he dropped off of the ledge, hitting the ground and rolling. He sprinted towards the gate, standing off to the side after wrenching it open. Tsukune, concerned for his new friend's sanity and well being, ran outside with the girls following closely behind. He was about to call out to Jackie, when he was interrupted by a blasting train horn. "Here it comes." said Jackie, glee in his voice. Train tracks materialized on the ground, stopping at the edge of the lake. They were supported by a series of bridge pillars that supported the tracks as they continued over the beach. A gleaming scarlet and black General Electric AC4400CW diesel loco pulled into the courtyard, boxcars bearing the logo of the International Rail Federation trailing behind.

The locomotive powered down, the turbochargers audible whirring quieting to a whisper. "What. The. Hell?" said Tsukune, his jaw hitting the floor at having never seen such a train before. Jackie had a similar reaction, although not as severe. A laughing girl with jet-black hair clambered down from the cab. "Well,well,well. Someone's a bit surprised to see me." Said the girl, smiling devilishly. "Oh crap. Akane, that you? I haven't seen you since The Siege of Stalingrad! How's life been for you?" said Jackie, embracing his friend. "Pretty good. I've been promoted to Admiral, after our recent victory against the Bone Eaters of Andromedus." "I'm impressed. Keep up the good work." Tsukune and the others stood there, awestruck. "Oh yeah. Guys? This is my partner in crime, Akane. We've fought in numerous wars and even killed Hitler twice." "How did you-nevermind." Jackie jumped up onto the plow of the locomotive and opened the door,disappearing momentarily. He re-emerged with a watch-like device strapped to his wrist, glowing with a faint blue light.

"What's that, Jackie?" said Tsukune, pointing to the device on Jackie's wrist. "Oh, this? It's my Trigger. A Trigger is a device issued to soldiers in the USMC that allows them to generate suits of high-tech armor around themselves, along with weapons. It's kind of like those mech suits you see in Gundam. Would you like to see it in action?"asked Jackie, his brown eyes pulsing blue momentarily. "Sure,man." Tsukune complied. Jackie brought his right hand up to his face and his eyes started to glow a light blue. "Light 'em up!" He tapped the screen of the Trigger, bringing up a glowing, holographic display. (SPECTER 01 LINK-UP ACTIVE) scrolled across his vision briefly, before being replaced with a triskele. It spun, faster and faster, then it flashed and disappeared, bathing Jackie in blue light. A rush of hot air and hissing steam was heard, and felt as Jackie's entire body opened up and black discs sailed out of his chest, locking onto his body in different places. (TING! CLANG!) They grew, covering his body in camo green body armor that covered his torso and lower body. The USMC insignia was sown into the suit with silver thread. A helmet that offered a view of Jackie's eyes descended onto his head, locking into place. (TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE.) He unsheathed his standard-issue M-649 Rifle and attached his bayonet, the barrel glowing white as power surged through it. "It's good to be back!" Jackie hollered towards the clouds. Jackie took this time to re-test the basic and advanced functions of his armor, easily punching holes through trees like his fists were sledgehammers, and ripping a spear-like rock from the ground and tossing it at the train, dashing ahead of it and catching it between his palms. He set it down on the edge of the cliffs, where it tumbled onto the black rocks below, smashing itself to pieces.


End file.
